


The Breaking Of The Multiverse (First Three Way Convo)

by BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, ChaosDancer12, writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Listen I Just Love This Idiot Ink Boi [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bookwyrm conversations, Chaotic conversations, Conversations with a Bookwyrm, Convo, First three way conversations, Warning! Shattered Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/pseuds/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDancer12/pseuds/ChaosDancer12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: So basically.A first attempt at a three way conversation with Bookwyrm and Chaos!Warning for Shattered Dream.So, the first chapter is basically the main conversation thread we got going on.This, ladies, gentleman, non-binary and void folks, is truly chaotic i'd say.Glitchy Mysteries Convo's comment section is where all of this takes place in~
Relationships: Cross/Nightmare, Error/Ink, Nightmare/Cross
Series: Listen I Just Love This Idiot Ink Boi [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717414
Comments: 136
Kudos: 27





	1. The Main Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Additional note: The conversation is unfinished... i guess you could say that we all had our own lives distracting us?
> 
> I think it was fun though.

ChaosDancer12:

All three of us should do one of these AU Convo together....

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

83

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

It would be fun....

XD! I'm seeing one of the Kids using handcuffs to chain Ink and Error together.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ah yes.

This is either the kids wanting to be lil pranksters or they're trying to set their parental units up together.

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

PJ: okay palette.... you just have to distract ink and error long enough for one of us to show up and cuff em.  
Palette: Are you sure i should do this?  
PJ: yeah it will be great palette.  
Palette: .... i am not going to die right?  
PJ: only on the inside palette. let's go.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

akaksksksskdk

PJ out here clearly ready to cause chaos and no matter the consequences.

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Yep.

Gradient: You do realise that we will be grounded if Mom and Dad catches us.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

PJ: *cuffs error and ink after palette gracefully... fell flat on his face and caused error to laugh hysterically* RUN PALETTE! MISSION SUCCESS!  
Error: Wh@T TH3 FU(K!!!!  
Ink: .... PJ what are you doing?  
PJ: HAHAHAHA SUFFER! *keeps running*  
Ink: error is that my laugh or yours? .... i can't tell.  
Error: you squidiot. he thinks we can't just break- *tries to break the cuffs* ..... i am going to kill him.

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: *looks nervous before he goes the smart thing* PJ! Wait for us! *runs after PJ*

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Error tries to chase after them, pauses when Ink doesn't move, only looking confused.

"Squid. I will kill you if you don't-"

"Oh a new AU is being created!"

"Wh- NO-"

*ink drags Error through a puddle with him*

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Error: *is cursing up a storm*

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ink: :D

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

So, what if something happens in this AU that traps Ink and Error as statues?

And the kids have to save them.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Palette: OH we could ask my dad! He was stuck as a statue for a long time!

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: And where is Dream?

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Palette: .... good question...

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Shattered Dream mode being downloaded by the Creators.

The Creators: HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator NO.3: Shit. Boys, run. The other Creators let Shattered Dream out to play... Wait! What are you doing?! Keep that thing away from me! Nooooooooooooo!

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Shattered: Palette... don't you see how the others don't appreciate you.. look how they treat you... so cruel they are... hehehehehe!  
Palette: are you my half brother?  
Shattered: ....what?  
Palette: You kinda look like my dad and uncle Nightmare had a kid.  
Shattered: WHAT?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: *bursts out into laughter and he starts to roll around on the floor*

((Writer: 

Creators: *are pressing a visible 'WHEEZE' button*))

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Shattered: I WOULD NEVER WITH MY OWN BROTHER!  
Palette: Daddy?  
Shattered: OH god i can really see the ink in you.  
Palette: Did you fall on Nightmare again? let me make a hose real fast...  
Shattered: No i didn't fall again! Wait- hose? NO NO YOU STOP THAT!!!  
Palette: *sprays shattered with hose*  
Gradient: ... i can't tell if your stupid or brilliant.  
Palette: Thanks!

((Chaos:

Gradient: I am so telling Mom and Dad about that.))

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

PJ: *snickers*

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Gradient: welp! As much as it's fun to spend time with our Uncle. Seriously speaking-

Gradient: *opens portal*

Gradient: -We better run.

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Palette: *yeets himself through the portal*

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Shattered: YOU DAMN BRATS!!!! I WILL FIND YOU!!!

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Palette: So, we can't ask Dad for help, what should we do now?

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

PJ: ..... Maybe Nightmare? he is the one the placed the statue spell thing down.... and maybe he is less.... bitchy with your dad being weird

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Palette: Okay!

Gradient: *whispers* If he is not stalking Cross...

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Nightmare, is in fact, passive.

Palette: *pokes head through portal* Hey Uncle Nightm- WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY UNCLE?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: Palette, that is Nightmare.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Passive: holy hell what is going on?????????  
Palette: oooooh you have a nice voice uncle!  
Passive: *hyperventilating*

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: Some of the Creators set Shattered free.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

PJ: you bitch ass creators!!!! ARE YOU DRUNK OR SOMETHING!!!!!!

Passive: well shit

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: *weak voice* I think that they are.... And I don't drink or get high, so it was just me vs them...

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

the creators, are in fact, high.

Creator No.3 was trying to get them under control.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Passive: *weak shy shutters and mumbles*  
Palette: ... are you sure your my uncle?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: His personality changed after he ate the Apples.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Palette: That's- huh- alright.............wonder how Hove is taking this-

Passive: Oh yeah I HAD NO IDEA I HAD A DAUGHTER

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: Well, we kinda need your help...

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross: *comes in* Night calm down- Oh it's you kids do you know where Ink and Error are?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

PJ: They are currently being decorations on a lawn somewhere.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross:.......shit.

Passive: *automatic* Language.

Palette: Oh my god he actually cares about language

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: *pulls out a cross* Begone foul Demon!

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Passive: w-what? where?!?!

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: *Has a WTF face*

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

PJ: as weird and hilarious as this is- We need to focus.

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Palette: Yeah! We need the cure to the statue spell!

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Passive: *shy smol boi* um... i don't really know how i did it..... i was really out of my mind.... and really enraged and in pain..... heck i didn't even know i COULD turn people to stone! never could again either..... Maybe it had something to do with an intense shift in the energies we are bound too?  
Cross: *hugs passive like a teddy* That could be it....

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Passive just activates all the bodyguard instincts Cross has.

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Yep.

Palette: Shit! I guess that this means that we have to go and raid Chronicle's library...

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

*happy seal noises*

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: PJ! Palette swore!

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

(i am going to laugh hysterically if this is just a prank by Ink and error on the kids. Like Ink just made those statues and the two are watching this from the anti-void with popcorn and chocolate shakes)

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

(And Creator No.3 has joined Ink and Error, with their own snacks and drinks, using an avatar.)

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

*happier seal noises*

Chronicle: Ah what a quiet day it is today.... almost peaceful........ almost too peaceful.....

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

*Portal opens*

Gradient: Chronicle?

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Chronicle: there goes the peace.... jumped right out he window

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Palette: Did he just jump out of the window?!

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

PJ: Palette don't be stupid.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Palette: But i'm pretty sure Peace is an important character somewhere-

Chronicle: Did you need something kids?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: We need your help, we kinda played a prank on Mom and Dad and we cuffed them, but they didn't come back from the new AU that they went too.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Chronicle:....ah is it that new Littletale timeline?-

Chronicle: Wait.

Chronicle: *mutters under his breath as he turns and vanishes among the book columns*

Palette: ....guess we wait then?

PJ: Who wants to try playing dominoes with the book isles?

(@w@)

(((Bookwyrm:  
\----meanwhile----  
Ink: error look these small kids love your colors!  
Error: G3T T#3M @w@Y Fr0M M3!!!!!!!)))

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: Me! But wait, I thought that Mom and Dad were statues on a lawn somewhere...

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

-Meanwhile-

Dream: ....Hey, Error? Ink?

(normal dream)

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Ink: Yes Dream?

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error: OH come on the happy lemon is here too!!!!

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Ink: *laughs*

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Dream: How do you two... get along so well despite being opposites?

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Ink: opposites attract!  
Error: he won't die  
Ink: pfft hahaha error!

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Error: I guess that it helps that we are opposites, things would be boring if we agreed on everything.

And like he says, he won't die.

((Bookwyrm:

Error: trust me on that, i tried so many times but he just wouldn't die! like it was funny the first couple times but then it was just plain rude!))

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Dream: Ah... I see.......Do you think it's possible for me and Nightmare to get along?

Ink: ME?? Rude for dying?? Oh wait- This about Nighty?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Error: Let's start with why you stopped getting along...

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Dream: the apple incident? how will that get my brother back?

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Error: For one, you're ignorant.

Error: You could try looking at it from the other side of the spectrum... but so far you've been looking at things from your own side right?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Error: *is covered in paint from little hands and he has a party hat on his head*

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Dream: ..... Uh huh.....

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error: ...say one fucking thing about the hat i dare you bitch

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Ink: *sliently laughing his head off*

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Dream: ...so seeing it from the other sides perspective basically?

Error: *is leaning down because a child Alphys was tugging at this scarf* Yes.

((Bookwyrm: 

Alphys: Mr. Error? Are you Sans's mom?))

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error: *without turning* ink i know your laughing but you won't be when we get to MY job.

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Ink: *pouts* Error!

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Error: No alphys I'm not anyones mom- Ink stop laughing.

Dream: I see... I see so that's what I should have been doing from the start *takes out a corrupted apple from his inventory*

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Ink: *eyelights go white* Dream, put the Apple down.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error: YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE Y OU DOING?????

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Dream: *smiles*

Alphys: ....Mr. Error? Something's-

Dream: *bites into the apple*

\--Meanwhile--

Chronicle: Ah. There was a delay in the script it seems.... what are you doing to my books?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Ink: No! Error, get the children to the Omega Timeline!

-Meanwhile-

Creator No.3: It's not me....

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Chronicle:.....Kids.

PJ: *is balancing books dangerously* Yeah?

Chronicle: The Library is going into lockdown. Wether you want to leave or stay is up to you.

Gradient: *knows exactly what kind of situation requires a lockdown* What happened?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Palette: *starts to throw up Magic*

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

PJ: Ah sh-

Gradient: Palette!

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Palette: Dad...

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

-Meanwhile-

Hove: *perks up with a territorial hiss*

Stain: *jumps slightly, feeling uneasy*

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: The balance of Positivity and Negativity is shifting...

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Chronicle: what? it's almost like there's something really wrong messing with the guardians...

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: We saw a goop covered Dream earlier.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Creator No.3: *voice crackling* Guys check on TK- *voice connection cutting off*

PJ: .......Somethings wrong with the Creators connection.

Chronicle: *phalanges shaking coughes, ends up coughing up gold shimmering dark goop*

PJ:....Cancer. The Multiverse is getting cancer.

Chronicle: Aaaah. The Creators really do piss me off sometimes... Well then, children, you better come to a decision. I cannot let this place get corrupted.

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: But what about TK? And Mom? And Dad?

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Chronicle:....

PJ: ...They're not going to make it back are they?

Chronicle: I'm afraid so.

PJ: I'm going to go and help TK and Core. You guys stay here.

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Palette: *hugs PJ* Come back, please.

Gradient: *hugs PJ*

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

PJ: I'm going to try... How long do I have Chron?

Chronicle: I can hold out for 3 more hours before the Library begins to get corrupted.

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: *sniffs* I wish that we never played that stupid prank. It's possibly going to be their last memory of us...

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

-Meanwhile-

TK: *is struggling with tangled clocks* i am SO not here for THIS!!!

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

And Time is going crazy.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

TK: Ooooh No You Are Not Supposed To Bend That Way-

Core: TK, I do not believe that talking to them will stop them from-

TK: Frisk, talking to these things is one thing keeping me sane here.

-Meanwhile-

Cross: *stops* Boss, somethings wrong.

Nightmare: *eyes narrowed into slits* I'm aware.

-Meanwhile-

Hove: Come on little brother.

Stain: We're we going Hov?

Hove: ....I don't know yet, but we have to move.

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Killer, Dust and Horror: *stop as well and they bring out their weapons*

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Shattered: hehehehehehehehe I don't want to be late! :)

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

He has the statues of Ink and Error.

(Why do I see everyone in this mess singing this song...

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=BRK3QaGym9I )

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

PJ: *enters into the time void* TK-

TK: *is in tears, exhausted* PJ... I can't do this.... I can't stop this...... *all the clocks are cracking, bending and are tangling against each other*

PJ: *remorsefully* I know bud... come on, I came to get you back to Chron's library *looks to Core* Is the Omega Timeline doing alright?

Core:... One of the Creators managed to place a lock onto it before this whole mess started.. no one can leave nor enter there anymore.

PJ: Good. *picks TK up* come on bud.

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

TK: What are we going to do PJ?

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

PJ:... For now, lay low in Chron's library.

-Meanwhile-

Nightmare: *has come across Shattered* So you decided to fall this low brother?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Shattered: I did it so I could understand what you went through Brother!

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Nightmare: Ha...HAHAHAHAHA.

Nightmare: *turns to Cross and the others* Get out here. Now. *slams his tentacles down*

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Cross: Nighty?

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Killer: *gets the memo* *grabs Cross nodding to Nightmare before slashing open a portal* Go go go!

Horror and Dust: *jumps through the portal*

Shattered: *laughs maniacally as he defends himself against Nightmare's attacks*

Killer: You heard the boss Cross.

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Cross: But! *looks back at Nightmare, a single tear rolls down his cheek* Nightmare, you better come home, to me, to us, okay?

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Nightmare: I will. *voice somber*

Shattered: Ooooh that's so so sweet...

Shattered: Don't Make Promises You Can't Keep Brother

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Nightmare: I keep mine, unlike you, Brother.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Shattered: *still smiling* We Will See About That

Killer: *tugs at Cross's sleeve*

Cross & Killer : *go through the portal*

The portal vanishes, and the brothers are left to fight each other

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

And Epic shows up.

Epic: Bruh? What's wrong?

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Epic is waiting for them on the other side of the portal. He is in charge of a part of Nightmare's territory, and is trusted with the 'key' to put it into lockdown.

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Yep, and he locks it down before he hugs Cross.

(Goodnight.)

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

(Night)

Cross is so worried, and frets over the possibility of losing Nightmare, but is also aware there isn’t much he can do at that moment.

-Meanwhile-

Chronicle is coughing up even more goop and is having a harder time standing, feeling Shattered’s corruption seeping into the multiverse.

-Soon, I will have to close the portal soon, I don’t have much time-

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

And Palette is still coughing up Magic too.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

(I fall asleep and nightmare gets badass!)  
Chronicle: How does ink deal with throwing stuff up all the time!?!  
Palette: *is pretty used to throwing up too* ehh its not so bad. Usually it isn't gold hued though.....  
Chronicle: palette kid throwing up all the time isn't a normal thing for others  
Palette: really? I just thought dad was weird for not doing it but when he started to do it to i just thought it was normal.  
Chronicle: what are they teaching you kids???

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: Mom doesn't have a Soul and Dad used to be insane, this is normal for us.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

chronicle: they need to put you in some school system. Wouldn't blue let you in underswap to go to school?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: Mom gets twitchy if we are away from him for too long, he was planning to set up a school for us.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Gradient: Also, crowded spaces.

Chronicle: Understandable. Have a nice day.

(not gonna be on as much today)

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

(Okay.)

Palette: How long does PJ have?

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Chronicle:....I'd say about half an hour... *coughes again, this time in clear pain*

(chapter 24 is up)

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: *is very worried*

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Palette:.... does PJ even own a watch? ... did he set a timer?

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Gradient: *stressed*

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

So Gradient is really close to crashing like his Dad and he wants his Big Brother.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Palette: woah gradient, *pokes him* i never knew you could get this glitchy! that's pretty cool!

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: DoN'T ToUCh Me!

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

-Meanwhile-

PJ: *is jumping through portal after portal, dodging corrupted characters* Nope nope nope nope nope

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: *glitchy voice* PJ! Grad..... Needs... You...

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

PJ: I'M GETTING TO IT

TK: *is clinging to PJ, eyes shut tight, and doing his best to ward off other corrupted characters by redirecting them with time portals*

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Palette: Hey! you even sound like your dad! thats pretty cool! :)  
Gradient: *is barely holding it together*  
Chron: *is throwing up and just is pain*

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: *finally manages to break through what Shattered has done to the connection to buy PJ and TK some time*

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Shattered: *growls angrily, standing over Nightmare*

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: Hey! Goopy boy, the gold one!

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Shattered: WHO SAID THAT????? *whips head around all crazy-crazy* I'll give you the sweet release of death if you come out~ <3

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Creator No. 3: Uh-no thanks-

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: But you are goopy! *whispers to Nightmare* Run!

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Nightmare: *quickly opens a portal underneath himself towards the nearest negative au*

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: *singing* Shattered is goopy! Shattered is goopy! *thinks* I'm gonna die!

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Shattered: *sneers* Oh... so it’s the Creators talking~ Tell me something Creators

Shattered: _Tell me if it was fun taking everything and giving pain?_

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Shattered: Just what kind of pleasure do you get??? There's so much to choose from~!!!! Hehe! *demented giggles*

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: First of all, I never agreed to this.

Second, everyone else was drunk and high, and I wasn't.

Third, do you really think that I would speak to you for no reason?

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Shattered: *realizes his brother is gone, grins* Ha. Think that a negative AU will stop me from finding him again?~

Shattered: Did you know that desperation could be positive dear Creator?

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Shattered: oooh i bet you're so relieved right now!!! Doesn't it feel nice?!?!?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: Yes, I do. *Slams Shattered with a Paralysis status effect* And that should wear off.... eventually.... But it gives Nightmare more time to get away from you. (Sorry, I think that A03 was playing up or something.)

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

(AHHH Shattered is affecting AO3!!!!! Fourth wall breaks are for Error, Shattered!!!!)  
Shattered: awwww i just want my brother so HAPPY!! And if i kill him he can have ETERNAL HAPPINESS!!!  
Reaper: *floats in* Cool Cool...... dude stop calling me eternal happiness my waifu will get angry.

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: Yep, you don't want to see Geno when he is angry.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

-Meanwhile-

PJ: *skids through portal* MADE IT

Chronicle: *shuts down library and then passes out*

TK: *is exhausted and unconscious

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: PJ! *runs to over PJ*

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

PJ: *plops TK down and stretches arms out* The Creators told me you were having it bad is everyone ok-

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: *hugs PJ*

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

PJ: *instantly hugs back* -Like seriously I thought this place was getting attacked-

Hove’s voice, from top of a book isle: No but you almost didn’t make it.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Pj: *hold gradient* oh gosh gray! you're about to crash what happened?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: What if that Prank is the last memory that Mom and Dad have of us?

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

PJ: *can’t say anything to that* *hugs Gradient*

Stain: ...do you think there are fable books here Hov?

Hove: Maybe...

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: *cries*

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Palette: Oh hey cousins/half siblings!

Stain: u-uh hey...

Hove: *ignores Palette*

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: *wipes away his tears*

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Palette: .... can i use my happy powers here oooooooor?  
PJ: Don't start, Palette. You know better.  
Palette: awwwwww.....

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Hove: Stain give me that book, that's too heavy for you to read.

Stain: *confused, gives it to her* Are you going to read it?-

Hove: *throws thick book at Palette's head*

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: *giggles*

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Palette: OOF!.... oh hey i can make people happy without magic?!?!?! omg......

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Hove: *under her breath* why do i have to be related to him?

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Palette: Oh! because our dads are related and we have the same mom Hovey! You should lighten up! *1000 watt smile*  
Hove: *hisses*

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: *laughs*

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Stain: uh... hi big sib?

PJ: ......When did you two get here?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: They must have felt the shift in the balance...

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Palette: Did you guys throw up too????? *smiles*

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

So, what happens next?

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

-Meanwhile-

Epic:..... ugh.

Cross: Epic?

Epic: I'm uh, I'm fine- No actually- somethings wrong with the AU-

Nightmare: *calls Cross's phone*

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Cross: *picks up the phone* Nighty?

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Can't help falling in love rings out.....  
Nightmare... forgot that was the ring tone......

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

And Cross blushes like a dork.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross: Uh

Epic: go talk to your husbando Cross.

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Cross: *blushes* Nighty?

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Passive!Nightmare: *quiet, shaky voice* Hello? Is this, uh, is this Cross? You seem to be in my emergency contact number...

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Cross: Yeah Boss, it's me.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Passive: oh thank gods, i am so lost right now and i just really need a hot chocolate and a good book right now...

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Cross: Hot chocolate sounds like a lovely idea Boss.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Passive: i have no idea where i am, cross. i would really like a lift home....*sniff*

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Cross: Okay, Epic, can we go and pick up Nightmare?

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Epic: ... Can i get the phone for a bit?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Cross: *hands the phone over to Epic*

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Epic: Okay, Nightmare, do you know where you are right now? How much do you remember?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Passive: I managed to get away from Dream because a 'Creator' distracted him.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Epic: thats good bruh. now do you see any landmarks or sumthing?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Passive: Well, I see a rather big forest with eye dreamcatchers in the branches.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

👁 👁 👁 👁 👁 👁 👁 👁 👁 👁 👁 👁 👁 👁 👁 👁 👁 👁 👁 👁

(((Bookwyrm:

writer whyyyy thats horrifying

Chaos:

I'm just glad that it looks like X's in a boxes to me)))

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Epic: .....bruh what? Cross you ever hear of a forest full of eye dreamcatchers?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Cross: Oh.... Crap!

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

(because i enjoy the uncomfortableness that comes with that emoji, and because Idk this au)

Cross: Nighty?

Passive: Yes?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Epic: Bruh? What's wrong?

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Passive: S-should I be concerned?

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Cross: ..... is there anything....else?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Passive: Some of them have blood on them...

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Cross: *initiate panic mode* ok ok just stay where you are and emit negative energy for us to follow. i'll try to find someone to feel for it and don't play on your phone turn it off and on to check for us only

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Passive: Okay. *starts to emit negative energies*

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Cross: Okay epic we either need to follow where we feel devestated or depressed or find one of the twin's kids. Let's Go!

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Epic: depression is an inherit part of me but ok

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Cross: Don't meme like that Dude.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Epic: *laughs* ok ok bruh lets get going

-Meanwhile-

Passive: I wonder who i was fighting before...

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Cross: We're off to find my Boyf--- Errrr... Boss! We're off to find my Boss.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

*leaves crunch around the forest*

Tra la la la~

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Passive: *Jumps*

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Tra la *metal scratching against wood* la la~

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Passive: *Shivers*

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Dearie me oh dearie me~

*leaves crunching getting closer*

Very out of place, took a wrong turn perhaps?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Passive: *thinking* Cross, where are you?!

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

No need to be shy, no need to fear~

*scratching against wood*

It's been a while~

Since a visitor came by~

Am I a nightmare, or perhaps I am real?~

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Passive: *really wants Cross* Who's there?!

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

.....Hmmmm

*a hooded figure appears between trees, standing still*

*the voice echoes from everywhere*

You’re certainly a stranger to these parts~

*steps behind a tree, appears from behind a closer tree*

Do you not remember your purpose small one?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Passive: *wraps his arms around himself*

(Night!)

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

(Night!)

*giggling*

Oh poor poor little nightmare...such a small, defenseless, fickle thing...you’re no help to anyone at all like this~

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Passive: N-Negative emotions are-are needed to-to keep people from being too rash. they h-help people treasure positivity. Nega-*sniff*-negativity is needed to motivate p-people to be b-better. To want better.

(night~)

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Oooh but so many you have plunged into despair~

So many you have drove mad from loss~

So many you have unhelpfully hurted~

Tra la la la la~

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Passive: Too much-much of *sniff* either positive or n-negative will hurt! i was d-driven to my actions from the v-villagers! and i don't W-WANT to hurt ANYONE!!!! I-IT's my j-job! I was m-made like this! *sobs* *hugs his legs and really wishes for cross to hurry up*

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

*hooded figure is now closer*

Tra La la La La~~~

Excuses excuses~

-meanwhile-

Cross: Dude HURRY UP

Epic: IM GOING AS FAST AS I CAN

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Passive: *tears in his eyes* Don't you think i tried to be what they wanted??? i tried so hard to be good and guard the tree! i-i never hurt them and they just kept hurting me more! All i wanted was to do my job and be with my brother! i never complained when dream would run to play in the village. I wanted him happy so i guarded the tree while he left. I would have been just fine if it was just that. Why did they come and hurt me? I tried to be their friend too. I tried to tell them how negativity is needed to even FEEL positivity. You can't have one without the other! I pushed my own negativity down to try and spare them from it and look where it got me?!?!? Being covered in goop is not great! But i'd rather it me than dream be covered in it!!!

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Cross: *yelling* BOSS! Nighty!

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

*hooded figure snaps their head to the side just as they're raising a sharp clawed hand*

Tra la?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Cross: *Running around like a dork* NIGHTMARE!!!

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

passive: *sniff* c-cross? *intensifies negative output*

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Cross: *feels the negative energies and he runs to it, glomping Passive* Nighty!

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

......

*vanishes*

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Cross: *snuggles Passive"

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Passive: *bursts into tears and sobs into Cross's shoulder*

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Epic: *waits a bit, before speaking* We should get going. Shattered might be close.

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Cross: *holds Passive closer to him* Shhh... It's okay Nighty, everything is going to be okay, I've got you. Come on, let's go home.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Passive: *is so relieved and stops emitting negativity, cries himself to sleep in crosses hold, tired from constantly using his negativity like he never had to before* hmmmm.....  
Cross: *faint blush at the kitten of a nightmare*  
Epic: *........takes a few candid pic*

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Cross: Dude, don't even think about it!

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Epic: no worries no worries, i will just keep it for when you dorks get married.

Epic: Now, lets get going. *opens portal*

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Cross: *blushes but he carries Nightmare through the Portal*

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Epic: ....where did everyone go bruh? Like isnt there usually a kid or two pestering someone around here?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

(So, are they in the library or the Doodlesphere?)

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

(Probably end up in the Doodlesphere)

Cross: Well... there was something wrong with the entire multiverse... so I guess Ink might have been effected by that.

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: You can blame Shattered for that.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Epic: *whips out a weapon* Who is there?!

Cross: Huh, usually we don't hear the Creators...

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: And the rest of them have a hang over or they are out cold.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross: The rest... do you mean the other guardians? Like uhhh Memory?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: The other Creators, and Ink and Error are currently statues on Shattered's lawn.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross: The other- How??? Not even Nightmare was powerful enough for that ?

(((Bookwyrm:

Shattered: *planting different flowers to make a rainbow heart flowerbed around his new statues* look ink! Now you two can be gay for each other forever! I can just imagine how flustered error would get if he knew!)))

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

(dying of laughter hold on)

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

(Me too!)

Creator No.3: I don't know. All that I know is that the other Creators loaded the Shattered!Dream coding into the Multiverse and Dream ate a Negative Apple, in front of Error and Ink.

I tried to stop them, but I was just one Creator vs a whole swarm of them.

(Night!)

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross:.... right, so a whole bunch of you were basically simp for corrupted version of Dream

(Night~)

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: I tried, okay?! *crying* I really tried. I even distracted Shattered long enough for Nightmare to escape.

(Goodnight)

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Passive: *stirs in Cross's arms* mmmph! ugh, i- i don't feel so... i think the balance might be tipping back? it feels so-so flip-floppy.... or i am just going to throw up or something. Oh gosh Cross please put me down. I can't handle the motion! *is looking pretty sick....*

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Cross: *puts Passive down*

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Epic: *staring at Passive on the ground* ... he don't look too good bruh...

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Cross: *gently rubs Passive's head*

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Creator No. 3: *sniffling* A-Anyway, the Doodlesphere is only safe for now... At the moment I've managed to shut it off after you came in, but uh, I can't really fix the entire multiverse by myself...

*all the islands representing AUs look sickly with occasional golden sparks*

Creator No. 3: Right now, all the AUs have been corrupted, except for the Pillars, and the Omegatimeline as well as Chronicle's Library.

Creator No.3: I have enough power to open a portal once at a time to somewhere... Nightmare should be able to conjure the right weapon that's needed to uncorrupt the CORE of the AUs.

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Cross: Where are the kids?

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Creator No. 3: Some of them are hiding out in the Pillars... the Omega timeline... PJ, Gradient, Palette, Hove and Stain are in Chronicle's library... The rest... the rest got swept up in the Corruption and are stuck in different AUs... I can't locate all of them...Stift is lost in one of them though, and I can sense Papercut fighting in one of the AUs.

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: And I can also sense Dream, he seems to be fighting the corruption, but he's so weak...

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Passive: *coughes* M-my brother? What- What happened to him?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: He ate one of your apples.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Passive: Wh- Why would he do that?!?!?!

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: He wanted to see what it was like from your prospective.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Passive: .....

Cross: Uh, ok, so what can we do?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: Well, since I can still sense Dream, we could try that 'We know that you're still in there' thing, or we could find that weapon, we can try to switch things back around by Nightmare eating an apple, or we could try to free Ink and Error from their statue prisons.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Passive: *shivers* I-I'd eat t-the apples a-again for dream... if it w-would work?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: I don't know... *sounds of something being kicked* I would ask one of these lazy bones, but they have a hangover or they're out cold...

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Cross: Have you tried dumping ice water on them? ....do you even HAVE ice water? I'm still a little confused on just what you guys are to be honest...

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: I can try that, and to be honest, I don't even know what we are, I'm kinda still a rookie.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Epic: I'm not going to question disembodied voices that apparently govern our entire lives.

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: *giggles* Come on boys! Let's save the Multiverse!

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross: Okay, alright, lets just uh.. *glances around* Lets get the kids first. Which AU is Papercut in?

One of the islands: *glows*

Creator No.3: That one!

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Epic: Is Shattered there?

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Creator No.3: .... omg guys he-he's planting flowers?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: Around the statues of Ink and Error.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Passive: ..... what? ...... look i know i am really weird and crazy on apples but...... is he seriously making a garden around ink and error? Cross....did i do anything weird like that?

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross: Nah, you just collected a lot of Books...

Creator No.3: Well, at the beginning, I think you liked to collect the heads of those you killed so...

Creator No.3: Apparently after some time you got the hang of corruption enough that you stopped doing that...

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: But we don't have the time or resources for the same thing to happen to Dream, anyway, let's get the Kids while he's distracted.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Passive: *thousand yard stare* those...those aren't just,decorations on my bookshelves then..... i really made skull book stops for my entire library...

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: ......

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Epic: Oh yeah, you were creative with the- *cross slaps his hand over his mouth*

Cross: Let's go over what you remember, and don't remember after we get Stift

-Meanwhile-

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: I'm going to dump ice water on the idiots.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Creator No. 18: *is snoring on the ground*

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: *dumps ice water on Creator No.18, yelling* Good morning!

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Creator No. 18: AAAA NO NO NO THAT'S NOT HOW THE TITANIC AU SHOULD GO- Oh heya newbie.

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: *steaming mad* So, who forgot to ask me for my opinion on the idea of letting Shattered loose, because have you seen what he has done, and don't give me the excuse that because our cores are in different time-zones that you guys can go on ahead without me!

I'm okay with things like turning a character into a cat and playing pranks on them, but setting Shattered free is a line that I won't cross and if we don't help the characters fix this now, we won't have a Multiverse left to play with!

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Creator No. 18: *chuckles lazily* Aw come now, this was bound to happen sooner or later~ These sort of events happen no matter what anyone has a say on it, it's a way to keep things going, add a little spice to the same routine~

Creator No. 18: I'd say the fact that Shattered was powerful enough to reach into our core was an unexpected, but interesting suprise! Not even Nightmare was able to do to that to us!

Creator No. 18: ...I guess you will get what I mean when you're a bit more grown into this role though.

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: If you wanted to play with Shattered, why didn't you do tests in an Isolated Multiverse so that you could stop anything that could hurt us before you set him free on a Multiverse?!

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Creator No. 18: *cackles instead of answering*

Creator No. 18: *gets up in one swoop motion, drags a brush out of an inventory* Life is a gamble hun~ Now, lets go help these along, shall we?

-Meanwhile-

Doodlesphere: *paths between the islands begin to get drawn*

No. 18: Heya sugarplums~ These are the islands the kids are in at the moment~ If you gotta go to one of the Pillars, I can draw out a temporary paths towards those as well~ Be careful with the goop now~

No. 18: Oh end- *symbols appear on different islands* The one with the two swords is where Stift is in, and the one with the crossed out paper is where Papercut is in~

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Passive: would you say being a creator... is a joyful job?

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Creator No. 18: Certainly better than living my own life! Ha! *wheezes*

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: It's a freaking nightmare when I have to work with Creators like this! They didn't even run tests to see if Shattered could do anything to hurt us!

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

passive: oh.. well there goes that theory....

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

No. 18: Oh? What theory did you have there hun?

No. 3: We should really get going.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

passive: the over all emotions of the creators affecting how a corrupt guardian acts? Too much love for your jobs

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

No. 18: Well, i have a love-hate relationship with my job so-

No.3: ENOUGH ALREADY

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: CAN WE JUST FIX THIS MESS, SAVE INK AND ERROR, AND GET EVERYTHING BACK TO HOW IT USED TO BE!!!!

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

cross: please! Anyone?  
\---  
PJ: .....guys we should probably try to do something....

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: Yeah...

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Chronicle: If you're planning on leaving the Library you're going to have to wait a bit on that. *isn't getting worse, but isn't getting better, coughes*

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Palette: But isn't there anything that we can do from here to help?

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Chronicle: * wondering why the fuck he has to keep spitting up corruption it tastes like rotten fruit* you could read for once palette.

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: *laughs*

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

PJ: Chron...

Creator No.3: Hey.

Hove: *hisses*

Creator No. 3: Kay

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: Can we do some research, to see if there is a statue cure here?

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Palette: ....... got any coloring books?

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Chron: *sighs*

*a forever HIATUS AU book flies out of a shelf and lands in front of palette*

Chron: *snaps his fingers*

*Dreamtale AU's theory book flies out of a shelf*

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Palette: *starts to color in the book*

Gradient: Thanks. *starts to read the theory book*

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

palette: .............guys I think my coloring book has some answers we are looking for. * the hiatus book has plans for a sans that has Medusa powers and a papyrus that can reverse it using the tinctures he makes. Medusans and Remedy.*

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: Wait.... If we can make that tincture....

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Palette: ...it says the papyrus is the only one that can make it.....

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: Shit.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Palette: can we restart that AU or get the creators to pick it back up?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: Palette! You're a genius!

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

palette: REALLY!?! *sparkle eyes and pure happinessand rainbows!*

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: Yes! If we can get the Creators to start up that AU and keep it running long enough for us to grab the Papyrus, and the Sans, we could get the Papyrus to make the tincture that we need to free Mom and Dad, and we can trap Shattered in stone long enough for us to find a way to deal with him!

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

No. 18: Oh? What's this about an AU? And one that I don't know of?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: Another Creator?

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

palette: HI creator!!! I had a good idea!  
Hove: palette! Tone down the sparkles, your gonna make me throw up.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

No. 18: Why yes~ No. 3 is busy helping Cross and Epic navigate through the Doodlesphere, and keeping Shattered distracted... Now, one of you cuties mentioned something about Medusa powers?

PJ: Uh, right..

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: The hiatus book here has plans for a Sans with Medusa powers and a Papyrus that can reverse it using tinctures that he makes. It one of you could start up that AU and keep it running long enough for us to grab the Papyrus, and the Sans, we could get the Papyrus to make a tincture that we can use to free Mom and Dad, and we can trap Shattered in stone long enough for us to find a way to deal with him!

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

No. 18: Hmmm right, right... Whatever I do with the AU won't have an effect on the multiverse though, unless the original Creator had given full consent... Should be in the back of the hiatus book wether the original Creator has given that consent.

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Palette: *turns pages until he reaches the back of the hiatus book*

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

No.18: What does it say?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Palette: It gives permission!

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

No. 18: Perfect! Well then I will just start working on it then~

No. 18: Are you planning to leave the Library after it the AU comes into existence?

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

PJ: how long is that going to take?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: We don't know...

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

No. 18: Depends on how much my interest is in it! Ta ta~ *connection audibly cuts off*

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Hove:...... isn't that the creator that gets drunk alot?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: ...... We're screwed.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Stain: Well, it might not turn out too bad?...

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: .... Hopefully.... I like the other one better, they seem to be nice.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

PJ:...I wouldn't be so sure on that. *knows the exact reason why No. 3 is helping them at all*

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: PJ?

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

PJ: No worries no worries, I'm sure it won't be a problem...*thinking* 'Hopefully they're more interested in their playground not getting destroyed'

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

(That's kinda the reason why Creator No.3 is helping, that and they have morals, pranks and turning others into animals, yes... Setting someone like Shattered free, no.)

Gradient: Okay.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

(So like, basically PJ has right to be suspicious about any Creator being nice without a good reason behind it)

-Meanwhile-

Passive: *is waiting at the Doodlesphere with Epic while Cross has entered the other AU to get Stift* So... what kind of leader am I?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

(Yep, but with No.3, he will only have to deal with pranks and animal forms.)

Epic: An epic one!

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Passive: ....... i don't think anyone has written literature about me? Who wrote this epic?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

pic: You are an epic leader Nightmare, Cross will go through hell and back just to help you.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Passive: oh.... i thought I was super violent or just really mean. I kinda remember stuff but... its a bit .... odd and feels more like a dream...

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Epic: But it wasn't a dream... You saved them, Horror, Killer, Dust.... They were on the verge of giving up, but you saved them, you gave them something to hold onto, something that they could use to climb their way out of the hell that their worlds had become.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Passive: ...What about you?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Epic: Cross is my best friend, he's practically my brother, we meme together, and through him, I met you.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Passive: Ah... did I... help you?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Epic: It's more like you helped my friends.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Passive: Ah... I see.... you really do care about them.

Passive:...I've been wondering, what-what exactly is the nature of my relationship with Cross?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Epic: *grins* He's head over heels for you, he doesn't say anything but I can tell that he loves you.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Passive, blushes twiddles fingers: Oh! Um! Did we-Uh-Are we dating or-or-

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Epic: Dude, my Bruh is so shy that he hasn't confessed, that, and Dream getting in the way.

(Epic is a shipper on deck for Crossmare.)

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Passive: *flushes the brightest lavender* o-oh my gosh

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Epic: Yep.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Passive: ok so not gonna lie I’m kind of happy about this but also apparently my brother was in a relationship with him as well

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Epic: Yeah.... Your Brother likes him as well, but I like the pairing of my Bruh and you more than I like the pairing of my Bruh and Dream. And he doesn't want to choose one of you if it means that someone's heart will be broken...

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Passive: Oh... I see... it’s unfair that he has to deal with the both of us, I know my brother can be just as much possessive as I am...

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Epic: .......... ya know......... there is a thing if the two of you can rein in your possessiveness. Its called sharing. I heard you guys used to do it a lot. Maybe you two can both date him....

Passive: .... but so far it looks like either my brother or I has to be corrupted. Thats not fair to cross to choose which of us will stay corrupted if he likes us both non corrupted. I think so far....for everyone's sake... it'd be best if-if I was corrupted..... i was the one to eat the apples first.. and from what I hear.... i calmed down a bit already and am not as bad as I used to be.... and really I am not made to make people happy, dream is...

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: Yeah, you have calmed down, a lot, there are even some stories of a Nightmare in another Multiverse that acts like a Father to his Gang.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

passive: .... but not me huh?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Epic: You're better at ending a problem than Dream is.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Passive: ...by ending do you mean killing the person or an actual good problem solver? ... i kinda have the feeling you mean the first one.... and isn't tentacles usually for scary things? Maybe its better for the guardian of Negativity.... to be scary and feared? Instead of ....me? Small and weak? Can't even escape my own negativity enough to do my job?

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Epic: Yeah, it's more of the first one, but you are getting better at the second one.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Passive: ..... yeah... i-i guess ... is there anything I can do for you? I am not really used to... people or trying to do more than guard a tree, read some books, and dodge some people. Dream is better at um reassuring and just in general social things....

(Dammit I got distracted!)

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

(It’s okay, i’ve been distracted by life too)

Epic: Heh, well... nothing much anyone can do to help with my problem. I’m pretty content with my bruh getting the life he deserves.

\--------------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Passive: ....is that longing? Resignation? ...oh, I understand. There isn't really anything I can do but be here to talk and relate to. No one will ever entirely understand just how it hurts... wanting something and knowing you shouldn't for their sake. Love can be so bitter when alone. These feelings are so intense sometimes..

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

pic:...Heh. Perceptive. Cross obviously not loving me back is the least of my problems tbh....Eh, what the hell, the disembodied voices probably already know anyway so... my main issue would probably be this eye of mine *taps his constantly active eye* Doesn't let me sleep. In fact, drags me off into another horrific dimension for what feels like years if I do sleep, when outside it only lasts for milliseconds.

(good night~)

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: Yeah, that eye of his is not fun, and I can't fix the coding...

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Epic: Meh, nothing too much to worry about

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: If you say so...

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

-Meanwhile-

Crossis hiding behind a boulder, and watching the corrupted inhabitants of the AU fly around. It's the Winged AU.

Cross: Papercut should be around here somewhere...

Enraged screeching echoes around the AU, along with the sound of thin paper slicing through flesh.

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

(Cross is going to do something awesome, isn't he?)

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

(i has been thinking of something yes)

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

(Yes!)

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Corrupted!Winged!Undyne: STAND STILL YA PUNK

Papercut: F*** OFF- *is back pedaling*

C!W!Sans: *lands behind him* Watch Your Language Kiddo!

Papercut's life flashes before his eyes as several blaster surround him, along side Undyne's spears coming towards him.

Cross: *runs across the plane**summons sword slice through a blaster**summons a wall of bones to counter Undyne's attack**grabs Papercut by the hoodie, tucks and rolls before one of the blasters could hit them*

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Papercut: Dad?!

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross: Hey kid, know where your sister is?

Papercut: I was- We were together but then-

Cross: Right. *still holding sword at the ready*

C!W!Sans: *laughs**Shattered's goop slowly consuming him as he summons more blasters*

Cross: Lets get through this first before finding her.

-Meanwhile-

Stift is walking through what looks like a forest, expression blank as always.

Stift: .... *stops walking*

Stift:.... I don't know where I am.

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

(Poor kid, but it could be worse...)

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

"Hey brat!"

A war hammer comes down and lands in front of Stift, with an old turtle sitting on the end of it, wings stretched out menacingly.

"Pretty brave expression you have there for someone tresspassing my forest. Oh hooo unphased aren't you?"

Stift: *internally screaming while expression remains blank*

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

(Why do I have a feeling that Ink's Mama Bear Mode will kick in soon, causing him to free himself?)

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

-Meanwhile-

Ink's statue: *gets a crack in it*

Shattered: Oh? *grins*

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Ink's statue: *cracks even more*

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Shattered: *taps with one of his tentacles on the cracks that are forming*

Ink: *gets re-stoned*

Shattered: Can't have you doing that so early in the story now, can we?~

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

*You feel your sins crawling down your back, the Mama Bear is not happy*

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

*he can destroy me later*

Creator No. 18: *cackles at the scene that played out in front of him* Interesting interesting~

Creator No 20: *wakes up* *yawns* 18? Ya being a creep again?

No 18: Things have been interesting~ You should watch what No 3 has been conducting in response to our actions~

No 20: Ah the newbie... aright... *gets up walks over to stand besides 18 and sees Cross fighting* Hoooh~ Nice.

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: Ahh, good. Another one is awake, now... HELP ME FIX YOUR MESS!

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

No. 20: Hmmm, nah, isn't this an already established story you're conducting 3? Wouldn't want to mess with that too much~

No. 18: Well, it's a collaborative story though~

No. 20: Even more reason why I shouldn't interfere~

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

No.3: You do realise that if Shattered destroys everything, we lose this Multiverse, and we have to rebuild it from scratch! I would rather repair it than rebuild it!

We may be Creators but that is not an excuse to throw away our morality!

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

No. 20: Heeeh~ I guess it would be more work load if the multiverse got destroyed... Welp. What do we have here? Gargoyle au? *leans against 18, arm thrown around his shoulders*

No. 18: Pretty interesting right?

No. 20: Oh yeah certainly certainly. Heard the Creator was building it while they were hospitalized~

No. 18: It's creepy how you look into all of our lives No. 20~

No. 20: But everyones real life stories are just as interesting 18~

18: Can't understand that mindset at all~

20: Oh, but I could give examples of plenty interesting real life stories~ Such as yours~

18: *suddenly serious* Lets not mix fiction and reality together bud.

Silence envelops the Creators plane of existence. Then 20 simply grins, shrugs, and takes a pen to start adding in more details to the AU.

20: Alright then lets just gives this Papyrus a solid backstory then~

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

3: Yeah, you guys do that. I'm gonna make sure that the kids stay safe, that and helping the Mama Bear.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

20: I think keeping the kids safe part will occupy you too much for that.... *turns back to AU* Oh oh that's a good one 18!

18: *purring voice* Why thank you~

20: This AU is almost complete... No need to give other characters a full fledged back story for now! All we need is a Papyrus and a Sans.. heck! We could even make it so that Sans is just hibernating somewhere!

18: Do gargoyles do that?

20: In this AU they now do! The Creator barely had time to add in details like that so it's free real estate!

18: Ah, alright...

20: Don't worry we can work on it more later~

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

3: *yelling* And have the Sans stuck on a building or something.

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

20: NICE ONE!!!

-Meanwhile-

Stift: *is running*

C!Turtle: COME HERE COME HERE LITTLE KIDDY IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I HAD A TASTE OF WAR!!!!

Stift: Sorry sir but I don't have much experience in fighting.

C!Turtle: *has already lost his mind**is laughing like a maniac*

Stift: Ah, he's far gone.

Stift: ......we were not in town before.

C!Turtle: HAAH?!??! You mean you weren't running back to your comrades??!?!

They have both paused now, Stift's back against a dead end in an alley, slowly summoning two ink swords behind her back.

Stift: I get lost very easily sir.

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: *drops a random box on the turtle's head*

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

C!Turtle: HAAAH?!?!?!??!?!?!

Stift: *immediately stabs one of the swords at the brick while behind her, and then uses it as leverage to get up and over the wall....

Then promptly ends up landing into Papercut's arms.

Papercut: THERE YOU ARE!!!

Stift: Ah, hello Nii-san.

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Creator No.3: *starts dropping slime on C!Sans head*

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

C!Sans: Huh? *looks up momentarily*

Cross: *immediately decks him* *slashes open a portal* *grabs both kids*

Cross: See you later when you're not so crazy.

Cross: *disappears back into the Doodlesphere with the kids*

C!Undyne: *shrieks in rage*

-Meanwhile-

Epic: Oh? There they are.

-Meanwhile-

20: It's done! Let the Library dwellers know~

18: They haven't been there that long....

18: Hey cuties.

PJ: *looks up from a book they were going through*

18: The AU is finished~

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Palette: *cheers*

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

PJ: Finally...

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Gradient: Yes!

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Stain: *turns to look at Hove*

Hove: ....Fine. We're coming along too.

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

Palette: Let's go and get Mom back!

\--------------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Chronicle briefly opens a gate from the library to the AU, managing to hold it open for 10 minutes at best before all of the kids leave and he collapses again. "They better stay safe... Ink and Error would have my head otherwise."

(Night. I'm not gonna have internet for a few days)

\--------------------------------------------

ChaosDancer12:

(Okay)

Gradient: *practically vibrating from the news that they could be saving their Mom and Dad*


	2. Shattered Flirting With Literal Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some quotes that are said are stolen from Bookwyrm uwu.
> 
> So anyways, yeah, Shattered flirted with death in a seperate branch of the main thread.
> 
> Could be considered a small one shot really.

Reaper can't say he enjoys his job. It's a job after all. He can't say he finds it unfair either. It just is. 

Death comes to all and yada yada.

That being said, having his occupation _did_ mean that he would come across the unsavory sort that simply didn't like him on principal. Few didn't dislike him for simply existing. Few didn't fear him. Few didn't view it as a means of escape. Few didn't see death as a means of passage.... Often times it was either they were unwilling to let go of life, or they were drowning in madness, putting him on a pedestal, making him into something in their image when they had no idea what he was like. 

By far, this guy seems to fit into the latter, although he was far from mortal.

"You're so under appreciated!" Shattered purrs, absently giggling as he leans into Reaper's space in a way few ever did. Reaper felt disgust roll through him, one of the unfamiliar kind, and bought his scythe in front of him in response, feeling alarmed in a way he usually didn't. In a way he usually _had no reason to_. "You give peace to the living~"

No. 

"No more struggles~ No more hardships~"

Reaper wanted Geno, suddenly, in a way he hadn't before. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to go back to the save screen, where Geno clings to life with a burning passion, where his partner loves him in a way that is not filled with the delusion of truly understanding what Reaper's job is.

Not.

Not this.

"Sheesh" he chuckles, leaning away, even as he doesn't feel any humor in him like he usually does. "And I thought mortal fanboys were weird."

Shattered cackles in response from where he's still in the paralysis status effect the Creator had hit him with. 

"Too bad I'm going to double your work load~" a tentacle twitches. 

_"The paralysis effect seems to be waring off~"_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Everything Stays, but Dream knows a piece is missing (Three way convo)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179936) by [BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/pseuds/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount), [ChaosDancer12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDancer12/pseuds/ChaosDancer12), [writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom)




End file.
